Last of the Panther Clan
by TrapBlade
Summary: A/U: After another bad beating by the villager's Naruko is thrown into a icy river thought to be lost. But thanks to a unknown person she is saved from death icy grasp. Now the question is what will become of her and her savior. Female Naruko and a few others powerful OC
1. A Girl A Boy andA Giant Cat

**Disclaimer: Don't own Naruto if I did well he wouldn't be so stupid. Just own my OC so keep you damn hand's off him. **

''Normal Talk''

_''Person Thoughts''_

''Flashback'' / ''Flashback End''

**''Demon Talk'' **

_**''Demon Thoughts''**_

**''Jutsu'' **

**XXXXXXXXXXX**

**A/N: Like I stated before in my profile this story will have an OC who may or may not be stronger then the normal character's. So if you like those kind of stories please R&R (Read and Review) after all Reviews are the life blood of stories. **

**If you don't then leave now and keep your jackass comment's to yourself cause I will block you if you choose to Flame me just to be a dick. I do welcome Constructive Criticism to help out my stories. **

**XXXXXXXXXXX**

**Chapter 1: A Girl A Boy and...A Giant Cat**

**XXXXXXXXXXX**

**XXXXXXXXXXX**

**Bridge somewhere in Hi no Kuni (Land of Fire) **

**XXXXXXXXXXX**

It was a very cold night beinging close to winter time in the Land of Fire or otherwise known as Hi no Kuni. It was October the tenth a full moon in the cold winter night sky currently hidden by the cloud's that filled it. Even this far away sound's could be heard off in the distance which if one was from here and this close to the hidden ninja village would know it was the 10th celebrated festival of a demon.

This demon was known as the Kyubi no Yoko other wise known as the Nine-Tailed demon Fox. One of nine great beast and this one had attacked Konohagakure (Village Hidden in the Leaves) ten year's ago. Killing hundred's of people both shinobi and civilian alike and only by the sacrifice of their beloved Yondaime Hokage (Fourth Fire Shadow) using a forbidden jutsu was it stopped but that's a story for later on.

As of right now standing on this bridge over a river and very fast moving river was about a half dozen people mostly civilian's from the way they were dressed and two shinobi from the flack jacket's and clothes they wore. In between the two shinobi was a large brown bag well was brown shack well now more then half of it was a crimson red with a few spots here and there towards the top that was tied shut with a knot.

''You think this will finally kill the little monster?'' asked a large man who was breathing heavy from the walk here and looked like he could fall through the bridge with his weight alone. (in other words he is really really fat)

''After what we did to it and how cold it is be a damn miracle by Kami herself to save this..._thing_'' said one shinobi to the left with venom in his voice on the last part.

The others nodding along with what he said and all with grin's on their face's for what they did and were about to do thinking they were doing the right thing for village and themselves.

''Yes well let's finish this and get back I want to party and I rather not have us caught by Anbu who will inform the Hokage when he returns from Sunagakure (Village Hidden by Sand)'' said another civilian

''He's not do back for another four days and by then be to late'' said the shinobi to the right as he grabbed the bag and lifted it up onto the rail of the bridge

He then gave it a shove and it fell over the rail into the cold water below when it hit the water several feet down there was a big splash of water and the bag went under. The shinobi and civilians watched from the bridge to see if the bag and what was in it would pop up after a minute they didn't see anything.

''Look over there'' pointed a civilian to the bag after it pop up further down the river

''We're fine even if that creature was alive in that sack this river lead's to a waterfall and that turns into a rapid river. They'll never find the body and even if they do be week's before that'' said one of the ninja as he started heading back to the village the others following his none notice the red glow from the bag.

**''Damnit kit wake up you need to get out of this damn thing and out of this freezing water. I can't heal all these wound's and keep you from freezing to death damn you Yondaime and your blasted seal.'' **said a dark voice from inside the person who was in the sack floating down river

The brownish red sack smash into a few rock's causing more damage to the person inside it who was already in a very bad state.

**''Damnit! I swear kit if you die cause of these asshole villager's I'll crush that village then rip the Yondaime balls out through his ass DAMN YOU MINATO NAMIKAZE!'' **screamed out the darker voice

Unfortunately no one could hear the voice and even if they could wouldn't of helped them as shortly after the last yell the sack that held whoever went over the waterfall at the river end and disappeared into the mist at the bottom of it.

**XXXXXXXXXXX**

**Four Days later Konohagakure**

**XXXXXXXXXXX**

Walking into the village was an elderly man who had a wrinkled face and a short grayish goatee. He was in a mostly white with some red robe with a big funny looking white hat with a red area near the front with the kanji for fire place in the middle of the red. This was Sarutobi Hiruzen the Sandaime Hokage (Third Fire Shadow).

Around him were four Anbu two to the old Hokage left they were big muscle bound men one in a boar mask the other in a hawk mask. Both had short black hair and the standard Konoha Anbu gear black sandals, pants, sleeveless shirt with gray shin, forearms, and body armor lastly a tanto blade.

The other two to his right were both women the first in the standard gear but a cat mask purple hair that reach mid back and a katana blade on her left hip. The other had mid back length silver hair pulled into a pony tail and wore a dog mask and no tanto blade was seen.

''Hokage-sama I like to check up on Naru-chan soon as possible'' said the cat mask Anbu

''Me as well sir'' said the dog mask Anbu

''Yes I do too I do hope poor Naru-chan safe I didn't expect our trip to Suna to be so long'' said the old Hokage

''Naru-chan better be if not heads will roll and not even the council will stop us'' said dog and cat nodding in agreement.

Both of the male Anbu's and the Hokage couldn't help but shiver at the KI (Killer Intent) both women were releasing and couldn't help but feel slightly sorry for whatever fool piss them off but only slightly cause frankly if you do something to piss them off you more then likely had it coming.

Just then a shinobi appeared in front of the Hokage and his Anbu escort she was young most likely fifteen or sixteen. She had purple hair in a pineapple ponytail a brown trench coat under that fishnet body and a burnt orange skirt. With gray arm and shin guards and black sandals a snake fang necklace and pupiless brown eyes.

''Anko what's wrong?'' asked the Hokage

''Hokage-sama Naru-chan missing I've looked all over for the last three days and no sign of her anywhere'' said a distraught Anko

''WHAT!'' came the collective shout of Sarutobi, Cat, and Dog follow by a large amount of KI that had everyone in the area scared to death and feeling sorry for whatever moron's piss them off yet again.

**XXXXXXXXXXX**

**Somewhere Else**

**XXXXXXXXXXX**

A pair of ocean blue eye's open up staring up at a women who was looking down at her with a look of worry and caring. She had long red hair and blood red eye's with a black slitted pupil and the oddest thing a pair of orange black tip fox ear's on top of her head.

''Kyu-chan?'' asked the girl who just awoken. The red head smiled at the blonde hair girl who head was resting in her lap.

''Oh thank Kami your alright kit I was nearly scared to death'' she exclaimed Kyubi sounding happy and relieved as she grabbed Naruko and put her in a bear hug

''Can't...breath...Kyu...chan'' wheezed out Naruko

''Oops sorry'' said Kyubi as she let her go and had a sheepish look on her face.

Naruko couldn't help but smile at Kyubi she had learn about her being sealed inside her when she was five after a nasty beating from the villagers and found out Kyubi or Kyu as she called her was under some kind of mind control genjutsu used by some nut named Madara Uchiha.

After Kyubi told Naruko she was sorry for the millionth time give or take a few she didn't blame her after all why blame someone who was controlled. But the older villagers knew and beat her for something she had no control over now them she could blame but thanks to Kyubi she healed fast and was able to teach her a few thing's about being a shinobi like unlocking her chakra and also help plan out some pranks that got her the title queen of pranks in Konoha.

''Say Kyu-chan how did you save me this time?'' asked Naruko as she looked at her friend Kyubi looked down and had a look of sadness to her

''I didn't or rather couldn't whatever they poison you with greatly slowed my healing and between that and the icy water they threw you in all I could do was slow the bleeding as much as I could and try to keep your core as warm as possible'' replied Kyubi

''Then how am I in my mindscape?'' Naruko asked as she along with Kyu were sitting by the pond and looked around the grass field she had remade her sewer like mindscape into after meeting Kyubi and with her help.

''Someone or something pulled you out that was four days ago you been out since. But who or what I don't know been busy healing you so haven't seen myself'' said Kyubi who was curious herself of what pulled her out of the icy water.

''Then we should wake up and see'' replied Naruko as she faded from her mindscape back to the waking world.

Naruko eye's slowly opened the first thing she seen was the night sky above her full of stars and a bright moon. She looked down and seen she was wrap in bandages under a heavy blanket she then heard the small sound of a jingle like a bell to her right.

When she looked over her eye's widen to the size of dinner plates at what she seen on the other side of a rather nice size fire keeping her warm.

**''Damn that one large pussy'' **said Kyubi back in her demon fox form

_''Ye..yeah...what the hell is it?'' _thought Naruko

The jingle she heard moment's ago came from a bell like earring that was in both ear's of a cat. A giant and large cat but a feline none the less. The thing was twice the size of any Inuzuka dog she ever seen it was laying down with it's head now raised and looking at her but just from the size she guess had to be four and a half foot maybe five took tall if it was standing.

It was black longer then she was tall from a guess and had blue tribal marking on his shoulder's and hind legs also going over his eye's that had a black sclera with an ocean blue eye much like her own and a slitted black pupil.

It just stared at her right in the eye's like it was waiting for her to do something anything at all and frankly Naruko wasn't sure what she should do since she never seen anything so damn big before.

_''Kyu-chan any advice like what to do or what the hell is it?'' _asked/thought Naruko

**''Nope not really'' **was the reply she got

Naruko sweat drop at that one and slowly sat up after another minute before giving the large cat what she hope was a positive look.

''Hello cutie where are you form?'' Naruko asked in a baby like voice

The beast head turn to the left and the bell's once more jingled before it's head turn straight again as it looked at her.

**''Did you hit your head one time to many or do you think I'm a baka?'' **asked the large feline

Naruko jaw drop open and made a nice dent in the ground under it as her eye's look as if they were about to fall out of her skull any second and if one could see Kyubi didn't look much better herself never seeing such an animal before and then to find out it could talk too was quite shocking.

''YOU CAN TALK!'' shouted Naruko once her brain restarted as she sat straight up and pointing a finger at the feline.

**''What was your first clue?'' **asked the feline in a sarcasm type tone

''Sor..sorry just I never seen anything your size beside the tiger's in a training ground called the forest of death'' said Naruko as she put rub the back of her head with a sheepish look much like Kyubi not long ago.

''By the way mind telling me what you are and were you the one to save me?'' asked Naruko placing her hands in her lap as she looked at the feline

**''I'm what's called a Panther my kind nearly gone from your world so there very few who ever see one of us. As for your other question that would be my master who pulled you from the icy water'' **answered the Panther

''Your master?'' asked Naruko then she heard something from the wood's like foot step's coming their way

**''Yes my master and seem he finally back from his hunt'' **as it looked towards the wood's and the jingle form the bells was heard once more

Naruko couldn't help the blush that came to her whisker marked cheek's as the person who came out of the wood's and into the light of the camp fire was a young boy about her age maybe a year or two older.

He was in black combat boot's with black pant's tuck into the top's two loose belt's around his waist that made an X patten. No shirt showing the start of a well toned upper body fingerless black gloves with a sword in it's sheath in his right hand but still in the shadows leaving everything but the shape out of view.

Neck length wild teal color hair not blue and not green but just the right amount of mix color his left eye was an ocean green with a slitted pupil and had a faint glow to it his right eye couldn't be seen as he had a black eye patch with a roaring panther face on it.

''So see our guest is finally awake'' said the young boy with a small smile that showed he had shape teeth and long canines.

Naruko slowly nodded not trusting her voice at that moment as she stared at him.

**''Kit we scored us a hunk do NOT let him get away'' **said Kyubi with a giggle that kind of sounded like it came from this white hair man by the hot springs the one time she pass by it.

**XXXXXXXXXXX**

**A new story I thought up I don't know where it heading yet but figured I get the first chapter done and see how it dose. If it end's up flopping like my last try then lest I know not to go on with this. **

**As for Rise of AoTsukigakure sorry haven't been updated in awhile but just can't think of anything to write thought maybe making a second successful story might get me back into it **


	2. Naruko's Choice

**Disclaimer: Don't own Naruto if I did well he wouldn't be so stupid. Just own my OC so keep you damn hand's off him. **

''Normal Talk''

_''Person Thoughts''_

''Flashback'' / ''Flashback End''

**''Demon Talk'' **

_**''Demon Thoughts''**_

**''Jutsu'' **

**XXXXXXXXXXX**

**A/N: Thanks for the favorites and following would of hoped for my reviews but what I got better then nothing I guess let's see if it'll improve with this next chapter. Now I'll answer some of the question asked in a review I'll do this whenever someone dose ask unless it'll give to much away or something big planned. Now to answer some questions from **

**Yes Kyubi is a girl was stated when Naruko woke up.**

**Yes they'll be powerful but no not godly be time's when they have to run and other when they'll win the fight. **

**As for Naruko learning Kenjutsu I might do that but then that would be later on and that all on how far this story goes.**

**XXXXXXXXXXX**

**Chapter 2: Naruko's Choice **

**XXXXXXXXXXX**

**XXXXXXXXXXX**

**Konohagakure (Village Hidden in the Leaves**

**XXXXXXXXXXX**

The village was deadly quite as everyone from civilian to shinobi of all rank's were gathered in the town square. All standing in front of a wooden platform that now had the chunin and jonin ninja with the small group of civilian's and a doctor that were responsible for Naruko disappearance. None looking good after questioning by Anko and her boss Ibiki of the I&T department got done with them.

That was after they were hunted down by Neko (Cat) and Inu (Dog) of the Anbu who found out they were seen chasing the poor girl down and sneaking out with a large brown sack that was slowly turning a dark red. They learn this from a less then honorable person who frankly would sell out their own mother if the price was right but the info would still be good if the money was.

So after the pair hunted them down and brought them in to the I&T department with a few broken bone's and nearly dead from blood loss when asked why they were like that by the pair of Anbu had said they choose to fight then surrender and no one could prove other wise. Frankly the sadistic pair didn't care and the same was said for the Hokage when he heard and still had to the two expect of interrogation get the info they wanted.

They spilled their gut's on what they did to the girl poisoning her with a deadly poison that the hospital head doctor gave them. That should of killed her during the beating they gave her and if not lest it slowed her healing greatly so she should in theory die from blood loss and to make sure they were told by said doctor to throw her into the icy water before the waterfall drop. If the wound's didn't get her the cold water would or the fall but either way she be dead and so would the fox demon.

So the plan set by them and the head doctor was to wait till the Kyubi festival was going and the Hokage was out of the village for his trip to Sunagakure with the Anbu that were protective of Naruko. Leaving the only one to watch her being Anko who they would cause a bar fight near her to distract her and when that happen they would poison and attack the girl then sneak her body out.

Now here they all were kneeling in front of the Hokage with one Anbu behind each of them them ready to execute them when Sarutobi gave the word. With the gathered village people and shinobi alike to watch without anything to do even with the shout of theirs saying the group should be treated as hero's for finally killing the demon child or the monster girl or the more common the fox whore.

''Any last word's to your fellow villager's before your death?'' asked the Hokage in a cold tone giving them all an icy glare

''Yeah we did the village a service by doing what you wouldn't'' stated the jonin

''Yes attacking a defenseless girl and hoping the fox dies with her rather then being released on her death and doesn't come after the village again.'' replied Sarutobi

The group didn't do or say anything to that all they did was lower their head's no longer able to look into the cold eye's of their leader who was about to end them and with a wave of his hand then Anbu did just that and took off their head's with their tanto blade's.

The shouting by the gathered crowd to set them free or to pardon them was silence when the motion was given to end their lives. None dare say anything when the Hokage turned to look at the crowd with the same cold look he gave the men who just died.

''You all sicken me and I swear to Kami if that sweet girls' alive and comes back if ANY of you try anything I'll personally end you myself.'' said Sarutobi in a colder voice then the look in his eyes and he left back to the hokage tower the Anbu all disappearing in a left **Shunshin (Body Flicker). **

None of the villager's or the shinobi who were against Naruko knew what to do cause if the girl was alive and came back if they did anything their Hokage was no longer going to show mercy to them and none wanted to think about what the Anbu of Neko and Inu would do to them.

**XXXXXXXXXXX**

**Hokage Office**

**XXXXXXXXXXX**

Sarutobi Hiruzen sat behind his desk looking at a group of Anbu them being Bear, Boar, Hawk, and Neko herself as squad leader.

''Your group is to go help the first team look for any signs of Naruko and if you find her bring her back as fast as you can for medical attention'' said the old Hokage

''With all do respect Hokage-sama but from what those bastard's said it is unlikely she still alive'' said Bear who regretted that comment when the Hokage glared at him and even if you couldn't see it so was Neko.

''So you don't want to look for the girl who is like a granddaughter to me?'' questioned the Hokage

''N..no...NO SIR! I will try my best to find and save Naruko Uzumaki'' said/shouted Bear

''Good now GET GOING!'' shouted the Hokage as he slam his hands on the desk and all the Anbu **Shunshin (Body Flicker) **out of the office as fast as they could to start their mission.

He turned around in his chair all looked at the hokage monument ''I hope she alright Minato or I failed you and your wife.'' said the Hokage with a sigh

**XXXXXXXXXXX**

**Clearing somewhere Else **

**XXXXXXXXXXX**

''Ah so I see your finally awake girl hope your injuries are healing well'' said the young boy as he walked further into the light Naruko seen two rabbit's in his left hand. As he sat down in front of the large feline and place his sword against his right leg that was arc up as he pulled out a hunting knife and started to skin and clean the rabbit's.

''Ye..yeah I am thanks for saving me by the way Mr?'' said/asked Naruko

He glanced up from the cleaning of the rabbit's before going back to work on them ''I do think it's best to give your name first before asking for one isn't it?'' questioned the young boy

''Oh right sorry...I'm Uzumaki Naruko'' she replied with a sheepish look on her face as she scratched the back of her head

''Nice to meet you Naruko I'm Cifer Kira and you met my partner here Largo'' said the now known Kira as he stopped what he was doing and nodded towards the panther when he told her his name too.

Largo simply opened an eye when his name was said and gave a small nod towards Naruko when she looked at him. Well as much as a nod he could while his head was once again back down on his front paws.

''I see well thank you Kira and Largo for saving me and treating my wounds'' said Naruko with a smile towards them

''And the poison that was a nasty type to boot'' replied Kira as he started on the second rabbit

''You..cure that too?'' she asked

**''Kira clan even as small as it was are skilled in Kenjutsu and to make up the lack of Ninjutsu they use poison on their blade's'' **said Largo not even bothering to raise his head or open his eyes

Naruko looked at the panther then back to Kira who just nodded. ''Why the lack of jutsu? If you don't mind me asking'' Naruko stated/questioned

''My clan as Largo said was very small and never stayed in one place long and when they moved would take their record's, Kenjutsu scroll's, poison sample's and note's, and finally their Fuinjutsu scroll's.'' said Kira

**''Plus those old fool's believed they could beat anyone with Kenjutsu and Fuinjutsu. Which one on one they could but against a group they fell'' **said Largo and Kira nodded in agreement

''So your founder thought they were better then anyone even without Ninjutsu and pretty much got their butt beat?'' asked Naruko making sure she understood them

''Yup/**Pretty much**'' replied Kira and Largo

_''Their founder sound like moron's'' _thought Naruko

**''You can say that again'' **replied Kyubi

''No offense since you did save my life but your founder's are...'' she started to say

''Moron's? **Dumbasses? **Fool? **Baka's?**'' the pair gave off answer's

Naruko sweat drop at them before nodding ''All of the above'' she said and had both Kira and Largo nodding in agreement.

Everything went quite between them for a few minutes before Kira pulled out a scroll and unrolled it showing it was a sealing scroll. Naruko looked over at him wonder what he was doing before he started to unseal item's from the scroll. First a large pot then some canter's of water and different vegetables such as carrot's, potato's, onion's, and lastly herb's.

''Um what are you doing?'' asked Naruko as she watched him start to demeat the rabbit's

''Thought after your icy swim and begin out for the last four day's you could use something to eat and a nice rabbit stew sounds nice don't you think?'' said/asked Kira as he looked up at her

Naruko blush as he looked at her with that ocean green eye that glowed and her absent minded question on something that should of been a given. So all she could do right now was nod and look away from him down at her lap.

Kira went back to making the stew cutting up the meat and vegetables and Naruko was just looking around the clearing they were camped in before looking under the heavy blanket she was still wrapped up in that kept her nice a warm in this chilly cold air of October and notice she was bandage up and her clothes were missing all but her undergarments and only the bra was covered cause of the bandages around her torso.

''Uh...where are my clothes?'' she asked as she looked up at Kira with a small blush on her whisker cheek's and he was working on putting the dice meat and vegetables into the pot of water.

''Destroyed from the river I would assume'' he replied without looking up as he started to cut up the herb's that he picked from around the forest.

**''More like he wanted a free show'' **came a snicker from Kyubi causing Naruko to turn a deep red color.

''Wha..what do you mean by destroyed?'' asked Naruko not wanting to look up and hoping what Kyubi said wasn't the case he did seem like a nice person but then this was the first boy she met who didn't try to hurt her in some way so far anyway.

''When I seen you in the river all you had was a bright...well more neon orange sleeve and that blue tank top what was barely hanging on along with what I assume were neon orange pant's'' replied Kira

Naruko just nodded to that since it was true the jumpsuit she did wear was a neon orange and even if she liked orange and liked it a lot even for her that was way to bright of a color. After Kira finished cutting up the herb's and placing them in the pot and the pot onto a rack of the fire he looked up at her.

''So Naruko want to tell me where your from and how you ended up in that river with all those wound's and poisoned too?'' asked Kira as he leaned back against Largo who at some point fallen asleep.

Naruko looked at him and started to fidget in her spot wondering what she should do she didn't want to lie to him and maybe lose a chance at her first friend around her own age. But she was scared to tell him the truth cause he may hate her like all the others did and do in the village.

_''Kyu-chan what should I do?'' _she asked her friend

**''Tell him the truth just leave me out of it and you knowing about me.'' **she replied hoping herself she could be friends with this Kira kid.

Naruko gave out a small sign before nodding her head. She started to tell him her story how she lived in Konoha how most of the time the villager's would glare at her call her names such as demon child, fox slut, fox whore, and many other colorful names and only during the Kyubi festival did they harm her but was never this bad because the Hokage who was like her grandfather and the Anbu Neko and Inu would always stop it or Anko if they didn't get there in time.

How Neko, Inu, and Anko were like big sisters to her and then the ramen family the Ichirakus who were also like that Ayame a big sister and Teuchi a father like figure to her. Then how this time the Hokage along with Neko and Inu were to be gone on a trip even the Ichiraku's were out of the village only leaving Anko and even her alone couldn't of stop them this time since unlike before when it was some drunk fool's this time it was planned out.

After retelling her tale Naruko couldn't help the tear's coming to her eye's as she started to wipe them away with her hand's she stiffen when Kira put his arm's around her and held her against his chest. She didn't know how he moved from across the fire to next to her in such a short time or did it without making a sound and frankly she didn't care.

Only thing that matter to her right at that moment was someone was willing to listen to her outside those she consider family and lent her a shoulder to cry on or in this case a strong chest. What she swore she could hear Kyubi giggling like a pervert in her head.

**''Now the chance to feel him up kit'' **said Kyubi still giggling like Jiraiya when he does "research"

_''Ero-fox'' _thought Naruko trying to fight the blush and the desire to let her hand's roam on Kira torso

**''Hmm as touching as this is the stew is going to burn'' **came Largo sleepy sounding voice with an eye barely open

''Oh yeah I forgot'' said Kira as he pulled away from Naruko who frown at the loss of contact before dishing out the soup into bowls he pulled from the sealing scroll and sitting next to Naruko has he handed her a bowl.

''Mind if I ask you something Naruko?'' asked Kira spinning his soup around with his spoon

''Sure I don't mind Kira'' she replied looking up from her own bowl

''Your the Kyubi jinchuuriki right?'' he asked and noticed Naruko stiffen up from the corner of his left eye her bowl nearly fell out of her hand's before she recovered enough to stead it.

_''No..no..no please no not the first person I met'' _Naruko thought to herself

_**''No way how he figure it out'' **_Kyubi thought to herself

Naruko looked up from her bowl with tear's once more in her eyes as she looked at Kira who was next to her and she could seen his eye looking at her. She couldn't help the tears the fell from her eyes and she chewing on her lower lip and giving a small nod that was only noticeable from how close she was sitting.

''Ho..how did you know?'' she asked in a voice filled with fear and pain

''Not hard really rumor was Kyubi no Yoko attack Konoha roughly ten year's ago. Your ten the village treats you bad from your story and you smell like a fox. Just a matter of putting two and two together and not begin stupidly blind'' replied Kira

''I see so now what?'' asked Naruko her head dropping down looking into her soup bowl. Kira turned to look at her before moving his hand slowly so was under her chin and gently raising her head to look at him.

''If you think I'm going to hurt you or something else you can banish those thoughts now. I'm not a baka who cant tell the scroll from the item sealed'' said Kira with a grin showing his sharp teeth like a feline as he used his thumb of the hand he lifted her face with to wipe the tears the fell down her face.

Naruko couldn't, nor did she try to stop the blush this time from taking over her face. ''You really mean it...Kira-kun?'' she asked

''Yeah I don't see why anyone would want to hurt such a nice and beautiful girl'' he said and after that Naruko blushed like a beacon or possibly all the blood in her body rushed to her face.

**''Oh hell yes he a keeper kit you better stake you claim and soon'' **said Kyubi sounding very giddy

''Want more soup Naruko?'' asked Kira as he glance to the nearly empty bowl

''H..hai...'' was all she could say

After he handed her another bowl they sat in quite as they slowly ate. Ever so often Naruko would glance at Kira who was just sitting there looking up at the star's in the clean night sky.

''Kira-kun can I ask why were you by the river when you found me?'' Naruko questioned

''Rumor of a panther around here was looking for him or her'' he replied honestly

''You can have more then one? very few Inuzuka's can do that'' she said/asked

''Yeah unlike most animal base clan they fight along side their partner and if them or their partner are taken down their rather useless or at the least cut's down their combat ability. But the Cifer clan we fight as a team with our panther partner but either one of us are rely on the other so one taken down the other can still fight at full skill.'' Kira told her

Naruko nodded to that cause she heard the old man once said the Inuzuka's were great at fighting along side their dog companions but had to retreat or fight at half strength if they were taken down or killed in battle. Like a lot of other clan's who used animal's but they were very few remaining and even the one's that did never lasted long without a major village to back them.

''So were are you going after you find this panther?'' she asked

Kira shrugged his shoulder's ''Don't know for sure probablely move around till I find a place I want to settle down and maybe restart my clan if I'm allowed.'' he said still gazing up at the star's

**''You should help him restart his clan kit I mean he's cute now just think what he'd look like in a few year's'' **said Kyubi giving Naruko images of an older looking Kira and herself doing a lot of touchy feely which caused Naruko to blush and grab her nose to stop the blood from leaking out.

Kira looked over at her and no sooner did he do so she turned around so her back was facing him. He didn't notice Largo eye slightly open and a grin on his face.

_**''Oh this will be good now how to keep these two together...I got it''**_ largo thought to himself and couldn't help the chuckle to escape him alerting Naruko and Kira he was finally awake.

**''So what do you plan to do girl?'' **asked Largo as he raised his head and the bell gave off a jingle.

''What do you mean?'' she questioned back Kira also looking at him with a questioning look

**''Simple what do you plan to do. Go back to Konoha? Travel around by yourself? Travel with us?'' **Largo asked

''I don't know...Konoha my home and my precious people are there...but'' she looked at Kira not wanting to give up her first real friend outside the village

**''What if we stayed there IF the Hokage agrees to lets him restore his clan and look for others of my kin?'' ** asked Largo with a smirk not that you notice unless you knew him enough

_''The hair ball planning something but what?'' _Kira asked himself as he one eye narrowed at Largo who didn't seem to notice or didn't care

Naruko looked surprised by that before looking at Kira and then back to Largo and back again a few more times. ''You really mean it you and Kira-kun would stay in Konoha with me?'' she asked with hope in her voice

**''You did say we should settle somewhere Master Kira'' **said Largo

''I did...guess it would be fine as long as the Hokage agrees to help us find other panthers and let me restore my clan'' said Kira after a minute of thinking about it

''I can get jiji to agree to it promise'' said Naruko with a huge smile on her face at the thought of him coming back and staying there

''Very well we'll go to Konoha once we find this panther but I'll tell you this Naruko if any more of these stupid villager's attack you I won't be so nice and if I can't Largo and the others will deal with them'' said Kira as he looked at her

Naruko's smile got brighter if that was possible before jumping on Kira and hugging him. While nodding and repeatedly saying thank you over and over as she buried her face into his chest again glad her first friend was going to come back to the village with her and was even going to defend her.

_**''My little kit growing up so fast now just need to get her to claim him...also maybe a peek under those pant's would be nice'' **_thought Kyubi as she started to laugh like a pervert mad woman but was ignored my Naruko who was to busy rubbing her face on Kira cheek now.

**XXXXXXXXXXX**

**Alright I'll end the second chapter here and hopeful did better then last chapter. Let me know what you guys think in reviews and if you got any questions as I said before put them in your reviews and I'll answer them as long as if doesn't give anything huge away. **

**Also should I make this a single pair or do a harem? And if a harem who should be part of it? **


	3. Return to Konoha

**Disclaimer: Don't own Naruto if I did well he wouldn't be so stupid. Just own my OC so keep you damn hand's off him. **

''Normal Talk''

_''Person Thoughts''_

''Flashback'' / ''Flashback End''

**''Demon Talk'' **

_**''Demon Thoughts''**_

**''Jutsu'' **

**XXXXXXXXXXX**

**A/N: Thank you for the favorites and following also the reviews. Since so many seem to like the single pairing idea myself and so does my beta reader too so this story will me Kira/Naruko. **

**As to 'Clouffie1986' yes I like panther's myself and can't say I read a fanfiction on here having to do with them beside a crossover of naruto/bleach what never went far. As for Naruko still won't be like her male counter part so don't expect her to be a loud mouth fool all the time but there maybe times she will. **

**As to 'ideagetthe' again Kyubi a girl as for Kira name begin Kira Cifer and his last name not begin Japanese or lore friendly well that to bad cause that is his name so you can either deal with it or not but I'm not changing it and since it is a fanfiction doesn't need to be a Japanese name or lore friendly after all. Also back in the shinobi era there weren't any blue eyed blonde ninja running around but you not complaining about that when that sure as hell wouldn't be lore friendly or Japanese like now would it?**

**XXXXXXXXXXX**

**Chapter 3: Return to Konoha**

**XXXXXXXXXXX**

**XXXXXXXXXXX**

**One Week Later Konohagakure**

**XXXXXXXXXXX**

It has been a week and a few days since Naruko Uzumaki had disappeared from the village even using some of the most skilled tracker of the Inuzuka clan that couldn't find any scent of hers after she was thrown into the river from the bridge.

Even the Anbu known as Inu who's tracking skills were said to be on par with a Inuzuka's couldn't. That was till they found what remained of her bloody ruined orange jacket that was stuck to a rock not far down from the waterfall and the sack she was placed in with a huge rip in the side and on the shore bank not far down from the jacket.

After four days of searching the council elder's had told the old Hokage it was pointless to search for the girl which he refused to do but the council had made a big deal of how he was letting his emotions get the better of him and called for a vote to cancel the search or continue it.

With the Hokage and clan heads all voting to continue the search and the elder's with the civilian side voting against it and to cancel the mission. It all came down to an old war hawk named Danzo Shimura who after a minute voted to cancel the mission much to the pleasure of the civilians and elder's who wanted the girl gone and the displeasure of the Hokage and clan head's who either respected the girl for what she held or her parents or also knew her and liked her such as the Hokage.

**XXXXXXXXXXX**

**South Gate of Konoha **

**XXXXXXXXXXX**

Sitting at the guard post next to the gate were two chunin known as the eternal chunin also known as Izumo Kamizuki and his best friend and partner Kotetsu Hagane. The pair been together for as long as anyone could remember and never seem to able able to move up in rank. Beside that they were normally seen guarding one of the four gates leading in and out of Konohagakure.

''Man this is boring.'' said Izumo in a bored tone as he looked at the playing cards in his hand he and his friend were playing

''Yeah I wonder if they found Naruko yet I really hope they do'' Kotetsu said in return moving around his own cards

Not many knew this but they had helped Naruko hide when the villagers chased her during the Kyubi festival and they loved her pranks she pulled on the people who would throw her out of their stores and that was when they didn't help her plan and do them in their time off.

''Yeah be nice to have her back no matter what those moron's think'' replied Izumo before he glanced up at the road coming into the village and back down before shooting up and looking at the road again.

Kotetsu looked up at his friend before looking out at the road like he was and seen someone slowly walking towards them next to said person was a very large animal bigger then any Inuzuka dog's. Frankly was the biggest beast they ever seen outside those they heard about in the forest of death and on said beast's back looked to be someone else riding on the thing but they couldn't make out who as they were still pretty far away so all they could see was a shadowy outline of them.

''Wow that thing is huge what the hell is it?'' asked Izumo squinting his eyes to try and see further not that it did.

''I don't know but I think we should get the Anbu here'' Kotetsu suggested before he placed his hand on a chakra alarm seal under the desk for thing's like this.

Not even a minute later Neko, Inu and two other Anbu begin Hawk and Bear appeared in a leaf standard **Shunshin (Body Flicker).** All four looked at the two chunin who pointed out towards the incoming target's which the Anbu's gaze followed their pointing and seen them coming.

''You called us for this some people and a thing?'' asked Neko sounding annoyed and pissed both Hawk and Bear took a step back and as for the chunin well they started to sweat.

''This better be worth you calling us or I swear to Kami you'll be sorry'' said in an equally pissed tone was Inu making them sweat even more were they seem to be a pool forming at their feet and Bear with Hawk backed up even more.

After the order to cancel the search was even and they were demanded to return to the village the pair weren't the least bit happy. But for the unlucky Bear, Boar, and Hawk they were on the search with Neko when it happened and had to drag the woman back which they were rewarded with the beat down of a life time by the madder then hell purple haired Anbu.

As for those three Anbu shortly after getting healed up they came across Inu who was just as pissed off as Neko and once again got another beat down. Since then anyone who seem to even look at the pair the wrong way got the living stuffing beaten out of them and they were even worst on the days they would ask the Hokage for personal time off to look for Naruko which he would grant and then the council would somehow find out and use some rule to stop them.

''W...we..ju...just...th..thought...thi...this...wa...was...important'' stammer out Izumo sweating even more and Kotetsu sweating just as much and nodding so fast his head was a blur.

''Whatever'' replied Inu before walking closer to the gate to get a better look at the incoming group. Shortly after she reach the gate just past the guard booth she stop frozen in her track's.

''Inu?'' Neko questioned

''I..it..c...can't..b..be'' she stammer out before turning look at Neko

''Get the Hokage and Anko now!'' she then ordered in a commanding voice both Bear and Hawk vanished to do as told while Neko walked up to her

''I don't have that eye like you what do you see?'' asked Neko

''You'll find out soon enough'' said Inu with happiness tone to her voice and if you could see behind the mask a wide grin on her face which confused Neko as she looked back out at the group still a good ten minute or more out if their pace continued to be so slow.

Bear appeared with Anko who didn't look happy in the slightest and not a second later Hawk with the Hokage.

''What's up? Kas...I mean Inu'' asked/said Anko munching on a stick of dango

''Yes I like to know as well Inu'' said the Hokage after glancing from Anko to the Anbu pair at the gate and then over to the chunin guards before back to Inu and Neko.

''Out little sister as returned home'' replied Inu sounding really happy now.

The first thing to happen was Anko drop her dango stick then next thing was gasps from Neko who hand was up to her mask around the mouth and the other two Anbu. That was then followed by the two pair fainting into their chairs and lastly the old Hokage who had a look of shock, joy, and happiness all rolled into one even as his hat fell off his head from his head moving to fast towards the incoming group.

''How sure are you Inu?'' asked the Hokage with a hopeful tone to his voice

''I can't see them clearly even with this eye by I can see the chakra and the one on the beast back has Kyubi chakra and theres no mistaken that'' replied Inu still sounding happy with a slight bit of pride

The Hokage couldn't help the tear's that came to his eye's since he was so happy that his surrogate granddaughter was alive and coming home. The same could be said about Neko, Inu and Anko who were thrilled their little sister was coming home. As for the last two Anbu they were still stunned she was alive after what they seen at the waterfall and were wondering how lucky she was to survive that fall. Izumo and Kotetsu were still passed out in their chairs.

**XXXXXXXXXXX**

**Few Minutes Earlier Road to Konoha**

**XXXXXXXXXXX**

Kira along with Largo were walking towards the village gates on Largo's back was a newly dressed Naruko who they stopped to get clothes for in a town on their way back to her village. Which she was told by both Kira and Largo if her whole outfit was the same bright orange as what was left of the ruined pant's she was found in she would not be getting it and she couldn't complain about that since one he had the money for said clothes and two even she didn't like that bright of an orange but was all she could buy from those bastards who ran the clothing store.

So now Naruko looked like a ninja she was wearing black sandals with black pants that were tuck into said sandals with a burnt orange line running up the outside of the leg. A black shirt with the a burnt orange swirl in the center of it custom made and a knee length black coat with the same color and swirl on the back with matching lines going up the arms to the shoulders. Her hair that she once had in two pig-tails (think naruto sexy jutsu just not as long) was now in a single pony tail that reached her lower back with two bangs that framed her face ending shortly past her jaw.

''You think jiji and them will be surprised to see me?'' asked Naruko looking over at Kira

''Most likely after all wouldn't be surprised if they thought you to be dead not after that fall. That is if they found out anyway'' replied Kira still in his same clothes as before and his sword in his right hand.

''Yeah I do hope they looked for me'' said Naruko looking down wondering if they tried to find her

**''I'm sure they did kit the old man and those women seem to look at you as if your family'' **said Kyubi trying to reassure her host

_''Yeah your right they are my family'' _she thought back looking up with a smile after hearing what Kyubi said to her

''Remember what I said Naruko'' came Kira's voice to her left

''Don't take crap from them anymore fight back when need be and if their to many or to strong let the panther's take them'' said Naruko as she looked at Kira who nodded with a small smile on his face.

Naruko had learned over the last week she spent with Kira and Largo that he use to travel with his mother before she died from an illness four years ago when he was only six himself what she learned even if he looked slightly older he was really the same age as her. But during their time together she made sure Kira was smart and well trained to defend and take care of himself and whatever he couldn't do or understand Largo made up for since he was older then Kira and unlike normal animals they didn't have a short life span in fact most of them lived as long if not longer then humans.

She also learned that even if Largo was the only panther she seen ever that he wasn't the only one around. Over the six years with his mother Kira and her had found and gathered into their small pack four other panthers who hid in the shadows and over the four years since her passing Kira had found another two more and then the one he was looking for by the river he found her in making it a total of seven panthers not counting Largo.

What surprised her even more was even with a heighten sense of smell and hearing that could rival a Inuzuka's. She couldn't hear them even when they moved and only way to find one was by smell but they never staid in one place long enough to find it solely by that sense alone. She was still trying to figure out how Kira would track them or how big these panther's were could easy sneak in and out of villages, camps, towns, whatever and not be seen.

They were the prefect stalker, trackers, and if need be assassins even if they were genin and chunin level in strengthen themselves you could still beat a jonin or even a kage if you got the jump on them. After all one good surprise attack from the shadows you never seen coming could end you no matter how strong you were or how weak your attacker was.

''What about the others where will they be?'' asked Naruko looking toward the woods seeing some of the shadows move just the slightest not like they were trying to hid from her anymore.

''They'll sneak into the village at night and blend into the darkness'' said Kira looking to his own left and seeing a few of them move towards the village walls but staying in the shadows of the forest

**''Once we're sure your Hokage will grant us our request to restore the Cifer clan he will be informed of the others. If he dose not then we'll be leaving and he'll never know of them'' **said Largo finally speaking up

''I'm sure I can get jiji to agree to it'' said Naruko still hoping they didn't leave her and would stay as Largo and Kira said they would

**''Then you have nothing to worry about but these villagers you told us about will. We will have no trouble ripping them apart should they attack us our Master or you little kitten'' **said Largo with a smirk on his face least what Naruko thought was a smirk kind of hard to tell.

Naruko couldn't help the smile that crossed her face at the thought of someone protecting her sure the Hokage along with Inu, Neko, and Anko did and were the closest thing she had to family they tried their best to save her but there were times they didn't get their fast enough. With the times they didn't was only thanks to her only other surrogate family the Ichiraku's father daughter combo and or her friends like Izumo and Kotetsu that saved her by hiding her.

''The villagers won't know what hit them if they hurt you again Naruko'' said Kira tightening his grip on his sword

''Thank you Kira-kun and you to Largo'' said Naruko smiling at them both and giving Largo a pat on the side since she couldn't reach his head.

They walked the remaining time in quite with the odd sounds from the happy and excited Naruko before even when they seen four people appear at the gate and then two to disappear and then to reappear with two extra's. Shortly after the last two appeared them seem to be waiting at the gate for them to reach them.

''It's jiji and Inu-onee-san and Neko-onee-san and even Anko-onee-san'' said the even more excited Naruko before they stopped at the gate entrance and she jumped off Largo landing on her feet and running into the slightly kneeling Hokage's open arms giving him her best bear hug. (if I'm right jiji means old man and onee is older sister)

''Oh Naruko-chan how I missed you'' said Hiruzen Sarutobi hugging her back and even giving her a kiss a top her head

''I...m..missed...y...you...to...j..jiji'' replied Naruko in between cries as she cried into his robe's which he didn't seem to mind or care

As soon as he broke the hug too try and look her over she was pulled from him into a three way bear hug from Anko, Inu, and Neko who all seem to be crying as well but they could only seen Anko.

''Naru-chan!'' shouted the three as they grabbed and hugged the life out of the girl who started turning blue in the face.

''You might want to let up unless your plan to pop her head off'' came the amused voice of Kira.

The three stopped hugging her so tight as they realized he was right if the blue face of the girl wasn't a clue already and looked sheepish as they started scratching the back of their head's well least one did since once again the mask hid the other two's.

''M...missed..y..you..t...to onee-chans'' said Naruko taking in deep breaths of air getting the tan color back to her face.

''We missed you as well Naru-chan'' said Inu giving her a gentle hug which she returned. Before breaking apart and Neko did the same followed by Anko

''Thought we lost you gaki'' said Anko with a smile before looking at Kira and Largo (once again if I'm right gaki means brat)

''Let's take this to my office everyone'' said Hiruzen then he turned to Kira and Largo who up to now been rather quite.

''I thank you from the bottom of my heart for bringing her back and also welcome you to join us so I may reward you with whatever you want. For long as it's in my power'' said Hiruzen with Neko, Inu, and Anko also nodding in agreement

''Sure lead the way'' said Kira as Naruko came running up to him and grabbed his left arm and circling her arms around his

''Follow me Kira-kun'' she said and he just nodded

The Hokage and others smiled at this interaction since Naruko had no one her own age they were glad and also wondering what happen between these two and also wondering what that big ass cat creature was. They couldn't wait to hear this story so the Hokage lead the way back to the tower with Anko behind him in front of the young pair. Neko and Inu to their left and right and finally Largo who was behind them all following and none of the skilled shinobi noticed a one or two creatures diving into the shadows of a building and blending in.

As for Bear and Hawk well they stayed at the gate since the eternal chunin were still out cold and people wondered why they never advanced in rank.

**XXXXXXXXXXX**

Sorry for the lack of action but that won't pick up till their genin and going outside the village really what will pick up after a time skip with a few flashbacks of their training here and there. What will be either next or the following chapters so around 4 or 5.

But that comes down to if this story reviews keep doing the somewhat good like they have been and don't tank if they do well then don't have to worry about it cause won't ever get there any time soon.


	4. New Clan of Konoha

**Disclaimer: Don't own Naruto if I did well he wouldn't be so stupid. Just own my OC so keep you damn hand's off him. **

''Normal Talk''

_''Person Thoughts''_

''Flashback'' / ''Flashback End''

**''Demon Talk'' **

_**''Demon Thoughts''**_

**''Jutsu'' **

**XXXXXXXXXXX**

**A/N: Want to thank KuramaFTW and Guest for their reviews and the few more followers and favorites. **

**XXXXXXXXXXX**

**Chapter 4: New Clan of Konoha**

**XXXXXXXXXXX**

**XXXXXXXXXXX**

**Hokage Tower Hokage Office **

**XXXXXXXXXXX**

Sitting behind the desk and a giant stack of paperwork to the left was the old Hokage Hiruzen Sarutobi in the robe's and hat of the fire shadow. Then to his right and standing next to a smaller complete stack of paperwork was Anko Mitarashi with a grin and a stick of dango hanging out of her mouth.

Standing behind the Hokage and his chair were Inu and Neko the first to his left and second to his right across from him sitting in the chair was Naruko Uzumaki with a small smile on her face. Then finally to her left in a sitting position was Largo with Kira leaning against him with his arm's crossed over his shirtless torso sword still in his right hand and his left foot crossed over his right.

Shortly after Naruko and her guest came back to the village the group lead her back to the Hokage Tower and to the Sandaime office. On their way Naruko and Kira both noticed the shocked looks on the people's faces before shifting to glares and whispers about what they got to do to finally kill the little demon girl off. Which was silenced rather fast by the killer intent that was leveled on the bastard from Hiruzen, Inu, Neko, and Anko herself.

However even with all of that their was still a few stupid people, one was an elderly man who choose to wait till their backs were turned and threw a glass bottle at Naruko's head. But even more surprising than a really stupid villager was Largo who used his tail to grab said bottle out of the air as it came near him. Since he was in the back and then threw the same bottle back with even more force. Nailing the prick in the nose breaking the bottle and his nose all in one motion and looking bored while doing it at the same time.

After that the Hokage called Anbu who took the prick and those who protested him to be punished to Ibiki Morino head of the I&T department to be dealt with. Even with all the kicking and screaming for mercy the prick who threw it was still taken and along with him were three others who tried but failed to help him get off with a warning. After that one and only issue they made it to the office without anymore trouble.

Once they did the Sandaime had asked Naruko what happened to her and what she remembered on the day she was taken from the village. What wasn't much all she could remember was running from a mob of people something sharp hitting her in the back and wasn't long after that she felt dizzy and started to slow down after that they caught up to her and a lot of pain followed before she blacked out. With sounds of people talking and water then what she felt like falling followed by ice cold water.

''Which after that nothing till I woke up around a camp fire with Largo and shortly after met Kira-kun'' said Naruko as she looked over at the two who just nodded.

Hiruzen leaned forward placing his elbows on the desk interlocking his hands before resting his chin on the back of his hands. ''I see and the new clothes?'' he questioned

''Oh these?'' asked Naruko looking down at her new outfit

''We spent two days in a town not far from here when they put some orange on them for me since my old jumpsuit was gone when I woke up'' she replied with a smile liking her new look

''Least their a major improvement to what you said'' said Inu with a small snicker

''HEY orange is a cool color!'' yelled back Naruko with a pout that made her look rather cute

**''Not if they matched what remained of your pants then no it's not'' **said Largo in a deadpan voice with Kira just smirking and nodding along with him

''Meanies'' said a pouting Naruko who looked away from them

The others couldn't help but laugh and agree along with the large feline they been trying for some time to get her out of that jumpsuit but she would refuse and not like she had anything else to wear anyways. The civilian's owned stores that let her in would refuse to sell her anything not a neon color at a huge price that she couldn't pay and whenever the Hokage or people who cared for her tried to do something they out right tell them their store their prices which was true and they couldn't stop them.

''Anyways I would like to thank you Kira-san for saving Naruko-chan and like I said before if there is anything you need simply ask and if I can I will grant it'' said the Sandaime

''Same here/Just ask and we'll do our best to help you too'' said Anko, Neko, and Inu all at the same time causing them to look at each other before shrugging and looking back toward Naruko and Kira.

''Kira-kun did want to ask you something jiji'' said Naruko looking over at her surrogate grandfather with a hopeful look on her face that he'll agree to his terms she really wanted him to stay.

''Oh what is it my boy?'' he asked sounding interested as he sat up and looked at him with a raised eye-brow.

Kira pushed off Largo who didn't even seem to move in the slightest from said action as he stood straight up and looked at the old Hokage.

''Well a few things really since I'm young still I might not get the wording right on some so Largo will explain most of them if thats alright with you'' stated Kira with as much respect in his voice as he could which wasn't a lot since he never really had to be respectful.

''I understand then Largo if you would'' asked the Hokage after nodding to Kira's statement since it did make some sense.

**''Very well first we like to obtain a very large plot of land here to restart the Cifer clan.'' **said Largo getting up from his sitting position now standing on all four legs

''How big are you looking for?'' asked the interested Hokage

**''Preferable a district a place to grow our clan and open are own stores that won't be controlled by your civilian council that run the current stores that Naruko has told us over charge or refuse her service'' **said Largo not sounding to happy about that.

''That is a very big request Largo'' said the Hokage as he rubbed his chin trying to think if their was an area open in the village to make a new clan district.

**''Then last if we can find such a place and restart the Cifer clan that you ask your shinobi who travel out of the village to keep their eyes and ears open on possible other panthers so Master Kira and go and collect them'' **finished Largo

''Hmm...That one would be no trouble but finding the size of land you want will be quite costly and thats even if we can find such a place within the village'' replied the Sandaime

''If I may Hokage-sama?'' said Neko who got a nod to continue from the aged man

''the Uchiha district as become unless since the event two years ago and Sasuke Uchiha has clearly stated he has no wish in the district anymore'' said the purple haired Anbu

''You know as well as we do the civilian council or the elder's will never go for it Neko'' said Inu crossing her arms over her chest

**''A clan owned this district and the only member has no interest in it am I understanding this?'' **said Largo getting nods from the adults in the room

**''Then they shouldn't have a problem not only will we put it to good use the civilian have no say in clan matters and the Uchiha begin a bloodline clan can only be restored through children unlike our clan'' **said Largo with a smirk

His comment got confused looks from Neko, Inu, Hiruzen, Anko, and Naruko none sure what he meant by that and all Kira was doing was smirking and nodding in agreement with his feline partner.

''Uh what ya mean restored unlike your clan kitty?'' said Anko

**''Head of the clan such as Master Kira here can add members to our clan through other means then what you humans call marriage and or off spring I won't go into anymore details then that as it would be what you call a clan secret'' **replied Largo who's grin only grew widen at the shocked looks.

''Is this true Kira-san?'' asked Hiruzen

''Yeah it is but I haven't done it myself not yet anyways'' replied Kira truthfully

''Another animal clan and one that can possiblly grow much faster then the Uchiha and all they need is a place to start and grow at Hokage-sama'' said Inu liking how this was going. **(Yes if you haven't figured it out Inu a female Kakashi which I still got to think of a name for and she's not an Uchiha ass kisser)**

Hiruzen Sarutobi couldn't help the grin that came to his face. ''I think we can get the other clan head's to agree to this with this information'' he said

_''And finally stick it to my pain in the ass team mates and Danzo with an added bonus screwing over the civilian side'' _he thought to himself as his grin threaten to split his face by this point.

**XXXXXXXXXXX**

**One Hour later Council Room**

**XXXXXXXXXXX**

Sitting in the middle of a U shape table was the Sandaime Hokage to his left and right were the elders. One being Homura Mitokado an elder man with a gray short hair and matching beard and glasses covered his black beady eyes on a face that seemed to also have a frown wearing the standard white robes for a high standing person. The other Koharu Utatane an elderly woman with gray hair in a top bun with needles as hair pins in the white kimono held closed with gray obi and a jacket over that no one could see her eyes as she was squinting.

To the left if you enter the room were the civilian council none stood out beside the pink haired woman in the middle of them all and at the head of them was Danzo Shimura. Who had a white shirt under an almost black robe his right arm hidden only the left see able as it held the cane. He had short shaggy black hair and bandages over his right eye with an X shape scar on his chin his left eye like Koharu was squinted shut.

Then to the right were the Clan Head's starting was Hiashi Hyuga head of the Hyuga clan a man with pupil-less white eyes long brown hair and in a white loose kimono with a brown haori over it. Next was a woman known as Tsume Inuzuka head of the Inuzuka clan he had wild brown hair slitted black eyes with red fangs mark on her cheek's. Wearing the standard konoha jonin outfit. With her partner Kuromaru a black and white dog with an eye-patch over it's right eye and missing it's left ear who even as big as he was still didn't come close to Largo's size.

_''Woah thats one giant cat/Damn that be a fun fight'' _thought Tsume and Kuromaru as they seen Largo

Next to her was the Yamanaka clan head Inoichi Yamanaka who has blond hair spiky on top that went into a pony tail blue pupil-less eyes and the standard jonin jacket over a black outfit with a sleeveless red haori over that. By him was Shikaku Nara head of the Nara clan a man with black hair pulled into a pineapple pony tail black eyes and two scars on the right side of his face once more in the standard jonin outfit. Then Choza Akimichi head of the Akimichi clan a large man with long red hair with purple marks on his face wearing samurai like outfit with the kanji for food on the front. Last was Shibi Aburame head of the bug clan who wearing a high color brown coat dark sunglasses over his eyes and had short spiky black hair with a mustache can slightly be seen.

In the middle of the room stood Kira with Naruko to his right and Largo to his left. Naruko seem to be trying to hide behind him from the looks the elders and civilian council gave her while returning the smiles she got from some of the clan head's who liked the girl.

''Sarutobi why have you called us here and where did you find that thi...I mean girl at?'' asked Homura in a more demanding tone then anything.

''First it's Hokage-sama to you Homura and second I don't need a reason to call MY council'' came the chilled reply of the Sandaime as he glared at his former team mate who choose to wisely sink into his chair and be quite

''As for why I called this council was to inform you all on Naruko's return to the village thanks to young Kira here and his desire to restart his animal base clan here like the Inuzuka's just with panthers then dogs'' said the Hokage looking at the reaction from everyone.

The clan head's looked interested in a new animal style clan joining them as for the civilians they didn't look to thrilled most likely cause the boy would shift the power back to clan side if and when it came to matter that needed to be voted on.

''Were will Kira and his partner make a compound?'' asked Tsume liking the fact of another animal clan even if it was feline cause frankly the size of Largo maybe she could get him to let the animals spar.

''That why I called you all here as we all know the Uchiha district has become unused since the event that night we lost the clan.'' started the Hokage

''Hokage-sama you can't be thinking to'' cut in the pink haired civilian

''Yes I am Sasuke has stated he has no interest in the district anymore Kira and Largo have and are willing to pay a nice sum of money to acquire it. So I'm informing you starting tomorrow the Uchiha district will become the Cifer district'' said the old Hokage with a smirk he hide behind his hands.

''BUT WHAT ABOUT LORD UCHIHA!'' screamed a rather large civilian member who looked like he could loss some weight

''When he choose to restart his own clan he'll be given a smaller plot to rebuild on till then the only one who will be allowed into the new Cifer district. Which will be Kira his companion Largo and Naruko with anyone those three give permission to those not will be dealt with as the clan sees fit.'' replied the Hokage who was loving the shocked faces of the elders and civilian least Danzo was doing his best to hide his shock.

''THE DEMON BITCH CAN'T BE ALLOWED THERE!'' shouted another civilian member

**''I would suggest you shut up fat man cause from this day forth any of you harm this girl you'll deal with us'' **came the dark cold reply of Largo who was looking at them with an eerie glow to his eyes

''What can some cat and his little boy do?'' asked in a sarcastic tone was the pink haired civilian

**''Enter our new home and find out wench'' **came a voice from behind the pink haired woman who slowly turn her head along with the other civilian side to see another black panther about a half foot shorter then Largo but it was pure black no markings on it and even the eyes were white with no color. The color shortly afterward drained from their faces to the point where someone like Orochimaru would look like he had a healthy tan.

The Hokage along with the Elders and even the Clan head all but Tsume and Kuromaru had a shocked look on their faces not knowing about the second panther. Tsume and her partner couldn't help the smirk the came to their faces as for the Hokage well he hid his shock pretty well.

''Ho..how?'' came the very soft barely above a whisper voice from the pink haired council member

''Thats enough Zeo'' said Kira with a smirk and Naruko had an awed look to her face still not use to the panther's ability to blend in so well with the shadows.

**''Yes Master'' **replied the panther as she stepped back into the shadows of the room and seemed to disappear

''Kira mind explaining?'' asked the Hokage quite interested in the ability

''My panthers are the best at hiding, stalking, and pouncing their prey takes someone with great skill or sense of smell to even know their even there and that still won't mean you'll find them before they attack'' said Kira making it sound like it was a common fact everyone should know

''I see and how many do you have beside Largo and Zeo is it?'' asked the Sandaime while the others in the room listen closely

''I have..'' but stop talking as Largo hit him with his tail which got a confused look from Kira

**''Do you know exactly how many and skill of the Inuzuka's dog companions?'' **asked Largo getting a no from the other clan heads and the Hokage himself since that was under their clan affairs

**''Then as such we don't need to disclose that information either as it would stand under our clan affairs'' **stated Largo

''I agree with him on that point Hokage-sama'' said Tsume with Kuromaru nodding in agreement with his master and partner

''Very well then it will not be forced out of any of you as for you new compound you may do with it as you please by tomorrow as of right now Neko and Inu have gathered Sasuke and informed him and are helping him clear out the jutsu in his clan library'' stated the Hokage

''Now that the council has been informed and so has Sasuke Uchiha this meeting has come to an end'' said the Sandaime who then got out of his seat and left the room followed by Naruko and Kira with Largo.

Shortly after the clan heads got up and left all with smirks or smiles on their faces at the pissed off look the civilian council had along with the elders who always been a thorn in their sides since Hiruzen took back the mantle of Hokage.

**XXXXXXXXXXX**

**Soon to be Cifer Distract **

**XXXXXXXXXXX**

The once filled with life area known as the Uchiha clan distract was nothing but a lifeless cold ghost town. After a horrible event two years ago when one of their members known as Itachi Uchiha had killed off everyone in his clan but his little brother. Supposedly he did it to test himself least as the reports said but most didn't believe that was the true reason but no one could prove it either so it was what everyone went on.

All the buildings were mostly houses with a few small stores that were owned by them and clearly none have been touched in the two years since the clan massacre. The only life now was at the biggest house that once belonged to the clan head and wasn't by choice.

''Once the council hear about this that old man will pay for doing this to the last loyal Uchiha!'' came a shouting voice from inside the main house.

Sasuke was foaming at the mouth after being pulled from his training by Neko and Inu then being handed a letter stated he had till tomorrow to clear out all jutsu or items he wanted from his old home as it was begin taken away and given to a new clan that was joining the village.

''Watch you mouth Uchiha before you end up in jail or something worst'' said Neko in a threatening tone

_''They can't do this to me! I'M AN UCHIHA!'' _thought the pissed off boy as he stood in the center of the old home library with Neko and Inu by the door glaring at them

''You have to take whatever you want by tomorrow whatever left becomes the new owners to do with as they see fit'' said Neko with a smug tone to her voice

She really didn't like the Uchiha clan, always thought they were above everyone and this boy was no better always demanding training from someone and if not he threaten to tell the council. She was quite glad this was happening to him she knew it was wrong but after he tried to get her in trouble and her boyfriend cause they refused to teach him kenjutsu she just didn't really care.

''You can't do this to me the council won't allow it'' said the pissed off boy

''The council has been informed of the Hokage's decision and since you yourself said you never planned to use this compound again the council can't do a damn thing to stand in his way'' said Inu as she filed away at her nails

That just made Sasuke fume even more has he grabbed scrolls off the shelves and roughly shoved them into a bag since he didn't know how to use a sealing scroll.

''Aren't you useless bitchs going to help me!?'' shouted Sasuke

''Nope only here to make sure you don't do anything stupid now pack you little prick'' said Neko with Inu nodding in agreement with her friend.

**XXXXXXXXXXX**

**I'll end the chapter here let me know what you all think hope it was good and you all like it better then last chapter. But guess I'll find out if I only get a two reviews again. **


End file.
